


共犯者

by Buiodio



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buiodio/pseuds/Buiodio
Summary: #原梗qq小秘密，论我如何要授权##设定谜鹅相差八岁（漫画出场时隔）##有路人鹅##囚禁，穿环，催乳剂#





	共犯者

**Author's Note:**

> #原梗qq小秘密，论我如何要授权#  
> #设定谜鹅相差八岁（漫画出场时隔）#  
> #有路人鹅#  
> #囚禁，穿环，催乳剂#

木桌子吱呀呀响着，让爱德担心下一秒它就要散架。脸上的稚气未褪，他被死死绑在凳子上，从裤腿里露出的半截脚踝和嫩白的手腕都被粗糙的麻绳勒出了红紫色的痕迹。只不过他现在已经感受不到疼痛了。与其说是对痛感麻木，不如说是眼前的一切太过刺激。  
性格太孤僻，被同年级生霸凌着，被喜欢的女生嘲笑说是书呆子，爱德没什么朋友，连个说话的人都没有。不过有一天，自己无意中救了一个青年。  
当时那家伙满脸是血，眼眶青肿，得体的西装被扯得不成样子，他跑进自己所在的巷子里，哦，当时自己正在悄悄处理身上的伤口。看到这个可怜的家伙连滚带爬地逃了进来，惊恐地跌倒在地上，头撞在墙上——直接就昏了过去。还没等爱德弄清状况，嘈杂声接踵而至。爱德刚走到巷子口，一帮穿着黑西装的男人就出现在眼前。  
“喂小子，你看见那个杂种了么？贱人的发型，蓝色眼睛，白得要死。”  
是刚才那个人啊。  
和自己的遭遇不尽相似？  
爱德抬起手，指向巷子里。  
“他往那边跑了。”  
指的是和他所在相反的巷子。  
之后那男人就护着自己，把那些霸凌自己的家伙弄得不敢来上学，经常欺负自己的人居然主动给自己买午餐，只不过每次爱德向窗外看去，看到那个衣冠楚楚，肤色苍白，眼睛却尤物的青年时，他只是朝自己微微点点头。  
后来，他知道这个男人原来是混黑帮的。  
而他现在坐在这个破烂昏暗的地下室里，也是因为他是黑帮的。  
今早自己在上学的路上被绑架，那些人在自己头上套了麻袋，把自己带到了这里。从他们的只言片语中，爱德得知，这群人想要报复一个叫奥斯瓦尔德的人——大概就是那个保护自己的人吧？  
这些人想要通过自己报复他。  
该死，正当爱德想着如何靠自己逃脱的时候，那男人居然真的来了。  
“你们报复的是我，为什么要绑架这个孩子？”  
他声音有些沙哑，但当中迷人的的磁性栓住了爱德一辈子。  
和他无数次的想象对比重合着，原来他的声音是这样的。  
“你跟他走的很近，你看，你不是真的来了么？”  
“你们想怎么样？想要多少钱？”  
“要钱太无聊了，我们想要……”  
一阵皮鞋踏在地面上的声音混着些衣服的摩擦声传进爱德的耳朵里。  
“——混蛋！”  
“怎么样……只要你答应，我们就放了这个孩子……”  
奥斯瓦尔德没再说话，似乎一切都停止了一般，等终于有声音打破了令人恐惧的寂静时，爱德听到的却是一种似乎是从牙缝里挤出来的呻吟。  
“企鹅，你为什么不叫出来？”  
叫出来，什么？难道他们在虐待他吗？就像学校里面那些莫名其妙就把自己推进杂物间一阵拳打脚踢的混蛋们。  
不行，为什么因为自己，他要被这样的对待？  
此时爱德完全想不起来是因为他所以自己才被绑架的。  
求求他发出点声音，说什么都好，让自己知道他怎么样了，这样隐忍的呻吟只能让爱德愈发担心和痛苦，甚至还有些说不出来的自责。  
“混蛋！你说过这样就放了他！”  
他终于说话了。  
“等等，我可没说是几个人。”  
“你没……！”  
“要不然我们就杀了他。”  
奥斯瓦尔德的声音又消失了。  
“哦对了，企鹅，我们该让他看看。”  
“——等等！！！”  
爱德的眼睛从黑暗中来到了光明之处，他从没想过奥斯瓦尔德那张脸居然就在自己眼前。  
他的眼角泛红，脸颊更是潮红成一片，瞪大的眼睛像一湾湖水中央盛了一颗世界上最大的蓝色宝石，里面盈满了惶恐与羞耻。他被迫趴在木桌上，双手被其中一个男人紧紧压覆在腰背，而另一个男人正站在他的身后。  
“好好看清楚。”刚才一直说话的男人用一只手拍了拍自己的脸颊，皮带扣上的声音也在身后响起。  
阴茎勃起，插进奥斯瓦尔德的屁股，没有规律地胡乱做着活塞运动。他干净的黑色西装上已经留下了精液的痕迹，显然是自己身后这个男人用他的衣服擦过刚操射过的龟头。  
眼前的男人盯着自己，刚才还挣扎扭曲着的表情居然变成了微笑。  
奥斯瓦尔德强压着羞耻心与快达到极致的愤怒与许些无奈愧疚，微笑着对爱德说，“没事，一会儿我带你去游乐园，你想吃什么……”  
他身后那个该死的混蛋技术不好，龟头在里面顶了很久才终于操到他的敏感点。可这来的不是时候，快感在一秒内去潮水涌了上来，把所有理智都给洗去。奥斯瓦尔德差点忘记了眼前的爱德，被操得叫出声去。  
以前自己多想近距离看看这个男人，可为什么会是这样？爱德耳根通红，把这个瘦削青年淫荡的，被另一个人操得淫叫出来的样子尽收眼底。  
爱德感觉浑身都在发热，他曾经在厕所隔间里听到高年级的男孩讨论着和自己每天早上如何解决勃起，以及如何他们的女朋友做爱更爽。  
身后的男人注意到爱德的裆部出现了阴茎的轮廓，一脸嘲讽地笑着，“你看，企鹅，你的小朋友硬了——看着你被操的样子硬了。”  
奥斯瓦尔德身后的男人剧烈喘息着，爱德睁大了眼睛，看着自己曾经敬仰的人尖叫起来。  
“不要看……不要看——！”  
等沉重的锁链撞击声把爱德从回忆中拉扯出来的时候，爱德眼前已经不再是那个青年了。  
现在的“青年”脸颊少了许些刚硬的轮廓，脸上甚至有了些皱纹的痕迹，不过身体还差不多就是了。  
他就在自己眼前，在自己眼前射了精。  
从奥斯瓦尔德的阴茎根部被缠上了皮带，整个人只能用放荡，诱人，淫贱这样情色的词语来形容，龟头里射出的液体留在了爱德光裸的小腹上，稀薄的精液几乎透明。他双手双脚都被束缚住，就这样被锁在自己的地下室里，和多年前一样苍白的腕部被铁环磨破，就像当年自己红肿疼痛的手腕一样。  
爱德不在乎他有没有射精，毕竟他知道，对于奥斯瓦尔德来说，自己每天都会和他做爱，他甚至隔几天就要被操到潮吹好几次。  
那些床技垃圾的男人根本比不上爱德，这个比奥斯瓦尔德小八岁的家伙却比他更懂得如何享受性爱，从普通的抽插到怪异的性癖，他每次都能把自己推到最高潮，把自己的身体牢牢掌握在手里。  
“不要担心，亲爱的。我告诉了你的下属，他们的老板要离开哥谭一年，他们不会怀疑的……”爱德亲吻着奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇，把他上次在唇角留下的齿痕边的干涸血液舔舐干净。  
奥斯瓦尔德是个很好的黑帮老大，当然，也是个很棒的性奴隶。  
每次看到老板拿着枪，把子弹崩进某个不得力下属的脑袋，每次看到老板将瓶子里的高级烈酒倒进杯子里晃荡出声，每次看到老板抬头望着自己的那双绝美的蓝色眼眸，爱德都会想起那天，自己才十一岁的那天，在那个混乱污秽的地下室里发生的一切。这让他无法专注于工作，这让他的性欲无法停止对老板的身体，对那张淫荡的脸颊的渴望，这已经让他很多次不分时宜地勃起了。  
所以他这么做了，让老板陪着自己。  
爱德伸出手去触碰奥斯瓦尔德胸口的乳环，因为频繁做爱而变得异常敏感的乳尖刚被摩挲就流出乳白色的汁液。奶水温热，顺着他随着呼吸不断起伏着的肚子流淌下去，经过小腹后，混着不知道是爱德哪次射出的精液把耻毛染湿。  
“看来这次的催乳剂效果还不错……”  
在被他囚禁起来的几个月里，他对自己很好，每天给自己做丰盛的食物，给自己清理身体，打理发型，以及……打理耻毛。  
这就是问题所在，比起那些为了权利而绑架自己的人来说，他的确对自己很好，只不过代价是自己不允许穿衣服，被拴上铁链，被他打上乳环，被他喂催情剂或者催乳剂等等一系列奇怪的东西，每天得被他上……奥斯瓦尔德经常会问自己，这个孩子变成这样，这是自己的错吗？  
爱德把玩似的揉捏着老板粉红的乳尖，停了一会儿后又开始九浅一深地操他，欣赏着他瘦削的小腹被自己的阴茎顶出下流的轮廓。  
猛然间抬头，爱德注意到从奥斯瓦尔德眼里流出的泪水。  
心悸的疼痛只用了一秒就完全包裹住了爱德，他急忙在下一次深深进入后停下了动作。他搂住对方，亲吻他的额头和眼睑。  
“怎么了，奥兹？你难道不喜欢吗？我记得小时候……当时你被这样对待，你很开心，因为……你还在微笑。”  
看来还真的是自己的错。  
爱德温柔的声音让人心安，“没事的，奥兹。等你发自内心地笑着对我说爱我之后，我就会放了你，那个时候我们就可以真正的在一起了。”  
爱，当然，自己一直都爱他，只不过到了现在，奥斯瓦尔德自己也不知道那究竟是什么样的爱了。  
他愣了一下，而后则欣然露出了疲惫的微笑。  
“是的，爱德，我很喜欢。”


End file.
